Sam Kok
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: AKU PERCAYA CINTA! meski belum menemukannya tapi aku yakin kami pasti akan mendapatkannya dengan cara masing-masing. ini cerita kami, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum


**Sam Kok**

 **.**

 **Baca Author note di akhir cerita**

 **.**

 **Happy reading…**

 **.**

"Aku jera deh jadi Uke!" seru Kyu sambil memegang bokongnya. "Anus aku udah tiga hari ini masih nyeri gara-gara abis diobrak-abrik sama Tao a.k.a si big dick!"  
Kyu. Atau Kyuhyun adalah salah satu sahabatku. Raut wajahnya yang masih sangat-sangat imut menggelembung secara kekanak-kanakan.  
Tangan kanannya mengelus-ngelus bokongnya dengan gerakan cepat. Rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai rapi kini mencuat kemana-mana. Matanya yang biasa cemerlang kini dihiasi dengan kantung hitam jelek dan mengerikan.

Bibirnya yang merah agak kehitaman sering berkedut seperti orang yang sedang menahan rasa sakit.  
"Selama aku jadi Uke, aku nggak pernah tuh se-alay lo!" Kibum menopang dagunya dengan gaya sarkastis. "Aku malah seneng sama yang penisnya gede. Buat anus aku puas!" Kibum menaikan kedua alisnya dengan gaya menantang.  
Kibum. Atau Kim Kibum adalah salah satu sahabatku juga.

Cara bicaranya yang kalem tapi menusuk karena biasanya ucapannya benar membuatku sangat senang bisa mengenalnya.  
Bahkan dari semua omongannya yang kadang dipenuhi dengan kata-kata kotor yang aku sangat tau dipelajarinya dari siapa, dia masih bisa menjadi orang bijak.

Menengahi pertengkaran yang kadang aku dan Kyu sering lakukan.  
Pertengkaran yang menurutku sangat tidak penting dan membuang-buang waktu serta umurku.  
Mengenal mereka berdua menurutku adalah sebuah anugerah. Aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana aku dan mereka berdua bisa menjalin persahabatan seperti sekarang ini.  
Menjalin ikatan yang bahkan kami bertiga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa sebuah tali tak kasat mata menyatukan kami. Membuat kami satu.  
Walaupun kami kadang tidak pernah mempunyai satu pendapat yang sama, hanya saja terkadang perbedaan pendapat itulah yang akhirnya membuat kami memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan belajar dari apa yang kami punyai sekarang.  
Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyu.

Dulu, saat pertama aku datang ke kampus ini, aku dan dia hanyalah dua orang manusia dengan tingkatan cuek paling tinggi yang tak akan pernah seimbang. Dia duduk di sebelah bangku-  
ku ketika kami sedang melakukan tes tulis untuk masuk ke kampus idamanku ini. Dia mencoba melirik ke arahku dan menatap kertas jawabanku. Aku saja tidak yakin dengan  
jawabanku sendiri. Meskipun begitu, aku bukanlah orang yang pelit berbagi. Aku malah mempermudah Kyu untuk mencontek kertas jawabanku.  
Alhasil, aku dan dia masuk ke fakultas yang sama. Mungkin dia sadar dia harus berterima kasih padaku karena telah memberikan dia contekan. Dan dia benar-benar melakukan tindakan dan ucapan; "thanks contekannya"terhadapku. Lalu tak berselang beberapa puluh menit kemudian, kami berdua mulai berkenalan  
dan mempersiapkan alat-alat yang harus kami bawa untuk ospek besok harinya. Walaupun Kyu bodoh di mata pelajaran—dia yang bilang itu sendiri padaku, bukan aku yang meng-asumsikan begitu, jadi jangan berburuk sangka—tetapi dia sangat cerdas dalam menebak semua benda yang kakak-kakak senior itu perintahkan pada kami untuk dibawa besok pada saat ospek.  
Nah, pada hari pertama ospek kami dikumpulkan di tengah lapangan dengan matahari yang sedang menjulang tinggi di atas  
langit. Panas, dandanan kami yang seperti orang gila, belum diberikan makanan atau minuman sama sekali, dan yang paling parah adalah…  
kami tidak boleh pergi dari lapangan ini sampai kulit kami menghitam sempurna. Ospek hari pertama adalah hal paling spektakuler dalam hidupku. Terlebih lagi dengan datangnya ospek hari kedua yang sangat-sangat dasyat spektakulernya.  
Di ospek yang ketiga inilah aku bertemu dengan Kibum. Pertama kali aku melihat wajahnya, aku hanya bisa tertegun dan terpana. Dia tampan dengan rambut hitam mengkilap sempurna.  
Senyuman yang terkesan misterius dan mempunyai wajah yang sangat tegas. Tetapi kriteria itu semua hilang ketika dia mulai  
mengoceh di telingaku tentang tak bergunanya ospek di setiap kampus. Ditambah saat dia melawan semua perintah dari kakak senior kami. Yah, jadinya hampir sepanjang hari itulah dia selalu kena hukuman.  
Rasa sukaku terhadapnya—sebagai teman baru, tidak lebih—agak berkurang karena sifatnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi aku kembali menyukainya ketika dia menolongku menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari salah satu kakak senior kami yang paling killer. Apalagi saat hari sudah menjelang sore dan kegiatan ospek yang akan kami lakukan adalah game. Kami disuruh menceburkan diri di dalam kolam lumpur dan mencari koin. Satu koin untuk masing-masing orang. Dan kami hanya diberikan waktu selama dua puluh detik untuk mencarinya. Aku dan Kyu  
yang sudah sangat frustasi karena belum juga menemukan koin. Kami berdua sudah pasrah akan nasib kami yang akan dibantai habis-habisan oleh kakak-kakak senior. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi karena Kibum memberikan kami koin yang dia temukan. Yang ternyata terselip di bagian garis bokongnya.  
Semenjak itulah aku, Kyu dan Kibum menjadi teman dekat. Terlebih lagi kami adalah orang yang terbuka pada satu sama lain. Aku tidak terlalu sih sebenarnya. Tetapi merekalah yang  
mengajariku untuk saling terbuka dan jujur di persahabatan yang kami bertiga baru bangun itu. Entah darimana datangnya perasaan itu, akulah pertama kali yang mengutarakan ke mereka kalau aku adalah seorang Gay.  
"gay?" mulut Kyu ternganga lebar seraya bertanya.  
"Iya," sergahku dengan nada defensif.  
Kibum bertepuk tangan kecil dan memukul pundak-ku pelan. "Kalo gitu kita sama."  
Kini aku tahu perasaan Kyu dengan ekspresi mulut ternganganya. Yang sekarang nganga-an mulutnya malah makin melebar. Untung saja mulutku tak ternganga selebar Kyu. "kau gay juga emang?" tanyaku kemudian.  
"Iya," Kibum mengangguk. "aku Uke. Kalo kau apaan?"  
"aku Seme."  
"Wait, wait," tukas Kyu, yang baru kusadari kalau dia ada di antara kami. "Jadi, kalian berdua…" dia menunjuk Kibum dan aku secara bergantian, "gay."  
"Iya." Kibum menatap Kyu dengan tatapan jengkel. "Sekali lagi nanya, aku tabok muka imutmu!"  
Kyu malah tertawa kecil. "Nggak, nggak," dia menggoyangkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya jenaka. "aku kira, diantara kita bertiga, Cuma aku aja yg beda sendiri disini."  
"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Kibum, keningnya berkerut samar.  
Kyu tersenyum penuh teka-teki. "Aku seneng punya temen, eh ralat deh, sahabat kayak kalian. Yang orientasi seksualnya sama kayak aku."  
Kibum dan aku saling melirik, bingung. "Maksudnya, kau juga gay gitu?" Aku menatap wajah Kyu yang masih dihiasi senyuman.  
Jawaban yang Kyu berikan hanya anggukan kepalanya.  
"Shit!" seru Kibum dengan nada tinggi. "Maksudku, wow!" Dia menatap Kyu dan aku secara bergantian. Alisnya yang hitam suram itu naik-turun seraya dia menatap kami. "Wah, ini  
tandanya kita dipertemukan oleh takdir. Takdir paling nggak masuk akal dan paling keren yang pernah terjadi di hidup aku."  
Kyu dan aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil menghisap jus kami. "Terus kau apa? Uke ato Seme?" tanyaku ke arah Kyu.  
"Aku," dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kalo aku Vers. Walopun aku belum pernah sama sekali jadi Uke. Tapi menurut aku sih, jadi Uke nggak masalah juga. Asal rasanya bener-bener enak."  
Kyu tersenyum simpul. "Tapi kayaknya rasanya sakit deh."  
"Nggak juga kok," sahut Kibum cepat. "Well, pertamanya sih memang sakit. Sakit banget malahan. Tapi, habis itu rasanya enak kok. Kayak ada tangan yang lagi gelitikin lubang anusmu." Kibum menerawang sebentar.  
Membayangkan dirinya yang mungkin kala itu sedang menikmati anusnya disodok-sodok.  
"kau yakin?" tanya Kyu penasaran. "I mean, anusmu nggak bakalan pernah sama lagikan kalo habis disodomi gitu. Terus-terus nggak sembelit apa? Lubang anusmu kan di obrak-abrik sama penis. Yang aku yakin penis mantan-mantan lo pada besar semua."  
Kibum menatap Kyu dengan raut wajah mengernyit. "Nggak semuanya juga kok mantan-mantan aku penisnya gede." Kibum menatap wajahku yang cemas. Takut orang-orang yang ada di kantin kampus ini mendengarkan apa yang sedang kami bicarakan. Jadi dia merubah tempo suaranya ke bisikan. "Contohnya nih ya, si Baro. Badannya oke. Mukanya macho.  
Tatapannya buat jantung lo deg-deg-an. Tapi, pas aku sama dia mau ML. Gosh! Penisnya itu kayak jari telunjuk aku gedenya." Kibum menunjukan jari telunjuknya yang agak kurus.  
"Aku kirain tuh penis belum bangun. Eh, nggak taunya memang cuman segitu aja besar penisnya." Kibum membuat raut wajah memelas.  
Yang membuat Kyu dan aku terkikik seperti orang gila. "Apalagi nih ya, pas dia nusukin penisnya itu ke anus aku. Ick, nggak ada  
rasanya sama sekali. Kayak tusuk gigi lagi gelitikin lubang anusmu. Dan rasanya sama sekali nggak nikmat. Bahkan pas dia nusuk anus aku, rasa sakit yang biasanya muncul, nihil sama sekali. Makanya aku jera deh sama yang penisnya kecil. Nggak bisa buat aku puas."  
Aku dan Kyu tertawa nyaring. Membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah kami.  
"kau nggak ngerasa malu gitu cerita hal yang kayak begituan sama kita?" tanyaku ke Kibum.  
"Maksud aku, itukan hal pribadi."  
"Nggaklah. Aku biasa aja lagi sama hal-hal yang kayak gitu." Kibum tersenyum kecil. "Lagian, itukan pengalaman. Bukan hal pribadi. Hal pribadi itu ya, menyangkut tentang keluarga dan diri kita sendiri. Tapi tenang aja. Aku orangnya terbuka kok. Soalnya, kalo nggak gitu aku nggak bakalan bisa jadi diri aku sendiri."  
Rasa kagumku muncul tiba-tiba pada sosok Kibum. Inilah alasan mengapa aku begitu nyaman bisa bersahabat dengannya. "Kalo gitu, aku harus kayak lo juga."  
Kyu ikut mengangguk. "Aku juga deh."  
Semenjak hari itulah kami akhirnya menjadi tiga sekawan. Lambat laun aku akhirnya mengetahui banyak tentang mereka. Kehidupan mereka sebelum ini. Kehidupan mereka sebelum bertemu denganku. Cinta pertama mereka.  
Hubungan rumit mereka dengan pacar—yang sekarang menjadi mantan—mereka. Hal-hal yang seperti itulah yang sering kami bicarakan dan kami bahas. Lalu, kesenangan kami akhirnya runtuh ketika kami harus jujur tentang kehidupan keluarga yang kami bertiga punyai.  
Kyu sudah tidak punya Ayah sejak dia duduk di bangku SMP. Ibunya sering keluar kota untuk mengurusi semua kantor-kantor peninggalan Ayahnya. Kyu tak pernah sama sekali dilirik oleh  
Ibunya. Bahkan saat mereka makan malam di meja yang sama, Ibunya tak pernah menggubris semua perkataan dan pertanyaan yang Kyu berikan. Seakan-akan Kyu tidak ada di sana.  
Semula, Kyu berkata padaku dan Kibum, dia dan Ibunya dulu sangat dekat. Tetapi itu semua runtuh ketika pacar Ibunya mendekati Kyu.  
Ibunya tahu kalau Kyu seorang gay. Dia tidak masalah tentang hal itu, walau Ibunya sempat menjerit-jerit frustasi. Hanya saja, Kyu tidak sadar cowok berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun yang dikencaninya adalah pacar Ibunya. Dan ketika Ibunya mengetahui semua hal itu, Ibunya tak pernah sama lagi terhadapnya. Benar-benar tak pernah sama lagi.  
Lalu Kibum. Dia agak urung menceritakan tentang keluarganya karena katanya itu adalah hal pribadi. Tetapi aku dan Kyu sudah menceritakan tentang keluarga kami padanya. Dan, selama dua puluh menit yang panjang aku dan Kyu menunggu Kibum bicara. Akhirnya dia membuka suaranya juga.  
Sejak dari SMA, dia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dia tinggal dengan Tante dan Omnya. Yang biasa dia panggil dengan sebutan Mama dan Papa. Kedua orang tua Kibummeninggal karena hal konyol sebenarnya. Saat Kibum memberitahuku dan Kyu tentang hal itu, aku hampir saja tertawa. Untung saja aku bisa menahannya. Baiklah, kedua orang tua Kibum meninggal karena di sambar oleh petir. Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu itu konyol. Hanya saja itu memang benar adanya. Kibum tidak memberitahu tentang bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bisa tersambar petir. Itu disebabkan karena Kyu yang tertawa sangat nyaring. Mungkin dia sakit hati. Akupun kalau jadi Kibum, pasti akan sangat sakit hati.  
Tante dan Om kerabat yang mengasuh Kibum—mengatakan padaku dan Kyu bahwa saat pemakaman kedua orang tua Kibum.  
Kibum tidak menangis sama sekali. Bahkan saat selesai pemakaman dia pergi jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan semua uang tabungannya. Lalu saat semua orang sedang memanjatkan doa  
untuk kedua orang tuanya, dia malah menyetel TV dan menonton acara lawak. Dia tertawa seperti orang yang sedang tak punya duka sama sekali.  
Sampai sekarang Kibum tidak pernah menangis.  
Dia selalu ceria. Tertawa dan membuat banyak lelucon tentang hal-hal kecil. Semua orang yang berada di fakultasku, menyukai dia. Hanya saja, aku dan Kyu bisa melihat pupil matanya yang lelah. Yang ingin menangis tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Dan semenjak itulah aku dan Kyu harus menjaga hati Kibum. Setajam apapun mulutnya.  
Segila apapun tingkahnya. Tetapi aku tahu hatinya sangat rapuh.  
Aku sendiri sebenarnya mempunyai masalah dengan keluargaku. Sampai sekarang aku membiarkan saja hal itu diketahui oleh kedua sahabatku. Mereka memberikan semua perhatian yang mereka punya terhadapku. Seperti aku yang selalu berusaha kuat untuk selalu bisa memberikan apapun ke mereka selama aku mampu. Maka daripada itulah persahabatan kami bisa terjalin akur sampai sekarang. Kami saling mengisi kekosongan kami. Mempertahankan apa yang bisa kami bertiga pertahankan. Dan mencintai kekurangan yang kami punyai di persabatan dan kehidupan kami ini.  
"Won!" panggil suara berat itu. "Hallo, Mr. Choi Siwon!" aku  
tersentak kaget dan mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Aku melihat Kyu yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku akhirnya kembali ke waktu sekarang. "dengerin nggak apa yang aku tanyain barusan?" tanya Kyu sedikit agak kesal.  
"Sorry, sorry," aku membenarkan cara duduk-ku dan menatap Kyu. "Emang tadi nanya apaan?"  
Kyu memutar bola matanya. "Udah aku duga nggak nge-dengerin apa yang aku tanya." Kyu menunjukan jam tangannya padaku. "nggak narik jam segini?"  
Aku menyipitkan mataku. Shit! Sudah jam setengah tujuh malam. "Kalo gitu aku pergi dulu, guys!" aku menarik tas selempangku dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah pintu keluar warnet ini, warnet dimana tempat biasa aku dan kedua sahabatku kumpul.  
"Hati-hati yo!" seru Kyu dan Kibum secara bersamaan.  
Aku membalikan badanku dan tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka. Lalu aku mengangguk dan menghilang cepat dari warnet ini untuk pergi bekerja. 

Tbc…

Nah luuu.. ada cerita baruu.. hehheee

3 character favorit akhirnya muncul

Yang mau lanjut wajib ikut vote ya

Ini dia kuis votenya

Siapa couple buat pair kita?

 **Siwon X Uke?**

 **Kibum X Seme?**

 **Kyuhyn X Seke?**

Jangan memasangkan salah satu diantara nama yang udah tertera dia atas,. BIG NO bakal langsung gue tolak

Ini special Kibum dan Yesung B'day sih tapi udah lewat Agustus

Tapi ga apa deh **HBD ahjussi XD**


End file.
